


Wilderness Workout

by squidgie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set <i>immediately</i> after S2E15, "Mr. Sandman", and takes place as a supplement to the last scene in the episode.  The first sentence in the fic is actually from the episode, and the rest is mine.  You could probably call this a PWP, but I think it's more - it's how the episode <i>should have</i> ended.</p>
<p>So slight spoilers for S2E15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilderness Workout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



" _I hate to say it, man.  I think those little red worms did you some good."_  
  
Monroe turns to pick up his supplies, still in awe of Nick's new abilities.  As he bends over to pick up the now empty cooler, he suddenly feels the warmth of Nick behind him, Nick placing his hands on Monroe's hips, squeezing gently.  
  
"Uhh, Nick?" Monroe asks, leaning back up and turning around.  He stares into Nick's eyes, but the eyes are somehow sharper, even more piercing than they were before.  Nick raises his nose slightly, as if sniffing something on the wind.  
  
The pair say nothing for a while, until Nick finally breaks his silence.  With a leer-filled smile, he asks, "How long?"  
  
Monroe shakes his head.  "I don't know what you're talking about, man..." he lies.  He's seen that look before.  Hell, he's _had_ that look before.  
  
Nick responds by pulling Monroe to him, grinding against the blutbad, Monroe plainly feeling the engorged cock from beneath the coarse material of Nick's jeans.  Pulling Monroe's head down, Nick takes a deep whiff of Monroe's neck, then licks a line along Monroe's jugular.  He pulls back, gazing up into the man's eyes.  " _How long_?" he demands this time.  
  
His heart racing in his ears, something he's pretty sure Nick can hear with his new mega-Grimm abilities, Monroe stammers, "Umm...  A little - a little while, now."   
  
Nick smiles, opening up Monroe's jacket and pushing it off his shoulders, pulling the scarf free from around the blutbad's neck, letting it drop on the ground next to the newly discarded jacket.  With another leering smile, Nick's hands ruck up the white t-shirt, fingers playing with Monroe's nipples as a moan slips from Monroe's mouth.  
  
"Okay, for a _long_ time now," he confesses.  
  
He's paid back by Nick ripping the t-shirt in two, a perfect growl coming from the man's throat at the sight.  Nick runs his hands up Monroe's hairy chest, then lets his hands roam around Monroe's back, resting on the firm cheeks he finds.  "That Pilates you do?" Nick says, "Gives you the most fuckable ass I've ever seen."   
  
Monroe whimpers as Nick leans down, then licks his way up Monroe's chest as his nimble fingers start to work on the buttons of Monroe's jeans.  He pushes the jeans and boxers down in one move, then lets his fingers start exploring between Monroe's asscheeks, poking gently at Monroe's entrance.  
  
"Nick," Monroe cautions.  "I don't think we should-"  
  
The cop cuts Monroe off with another sniff, then lick.  "I think we're overdue."  He lets his other hand explore, grasping at Monroe's cock, rubbing his thumb underneath the foreskin and teasing the sensitive head.  " _Long_ overdue," he says, letting a finger breach Monroe's ass.  
  
Monroe just whimpers, and instantly misses the finger as it's extracted.  
  
"Turn around," Nick says.  
  
Monroe is stock still for a moment, watching Nick unbutton his own jeans and pull his cock out from the fly of his boxers, then licks his hand and rubs it against his turgid cock.  When he doesn't move, Nick raises one eyebrow and adds, "Or I could fuck you on your back - in the dirt," as he thrusts his cock between his fingers.  
  
Finally coming out of it, Monroe does as he's told, turning around, showing his ass to Nick.  Nick spares no time, bending Monroe at the waist and spreading the man's legs apart, hindered as they are at the jeans puddled at his boots.  He rubs his cock against Monroe's ass, Monroe feeling the heat coming off the man, groaning as Nick finally puts the head of his cock against his hole.  "You want it?" Nick asks, suddenly teasing him.  
  
Monroe starts to turn his head as Nick pushes gently, the head of his cock finally piercing Monroe.  He sucks in a breath and dares take a look at Nick, reveling in the wild-look the man is sporting.  He leans back, Nick taking his time in burying the full length of his cock.  "Fuck," he manages as Nick's cock presses against his prostate, then retreats, only to be shoved back again, the sensitive pressure causing a wave of euphoria in the blutbad.  
  
All Monroe can do is moan and whimper as Nick takes him, sending him through wave after wave of ecstasy.  "Oh my god," he manages as Nick slams into him repeatedly, Nick's fingers greedily grasping at Monroe's hips, pulling the blutbad closer.  Monroe reaches back, grabbing on to Nick as best he can, urging the man to take him.  "Harder, fuck..." he manages, a tinge of red starting to encroach on his eyesight.  "Oh god," he says, then grabs for his cock with one hand, the other going forward to brace against the trunk of a tree.  Working his cock as fast as he can, Monroe manages, "Fuck, Nick...  I'm not gonna...  Not gonna last."  
  
Another possessive growl emanates from Nick, and Monroe swears he can feel the cock buried inside him growing.  A few more thrusts, and Nick raises his head, nearly screaming as he lets loose with his orgasm, spilling his seed deep within the blutbad.  Monroe responds by tightening his passage, letting out a near-howl as his orgasm overtakes him, and he loses his load on the ground in front of him.  
  
The two stay like that, Nick's cock not moving as the man leans over Monroe, both men catching their breath.  It takes a few minutes, and Nick finally leans up, gently pulling out from Monroe, giving him a sated, but still leering, look.  
  
Monroe manages to stand up, his legs feeling wobbly.  As he pulls his boxers and jeans up, he manages a glance at Nick.  "Dude," he says.  
  
Nick just smiles in response.  "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Nick asks.  
  
Pulling on his jacket and buttoning it over his ripped shirt, Monroe just shrugs.  "Well...  You know _now_ ," he says.  
  
"Yeah," Nick says as he finishes straightening his clothes.  "Yeah, I do," he adds, then pulls Monroe to him, kissing the man passionately.  Whacking him playfully on the butt, he adds, "Let's get home."


End file.
